speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Finders series
The Ghost Finders series by Simon R. Green. This series is it the same universe as the Nightside series and the Secret Histories series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The Ghost Finders of the Carnacki Institute are here to "Do Something" about ghosts, and live by the motto "We don't take any shit from the Hereafter". This series follows a team of three Ghostfinders: the leader, JC Chance, who was touched by something from Outside in a recent case and is still trying to determine what all that means; Melody Chambers, girl geek and computer expert; and "Happy" Jack Palmer, level 5 telepath and official gloomy bugger. They are joined by JC's ghost girlfriend, Kim. JC's motley crew is now considered an "A Team" at the Institute, and are slowly putting pieces together of a greater threat facing humanity. The Ghost Finders series takes place in the same world as the Nightside, Secret Histories, and various other Simon R. Green novels, with frequent references to characters and places between them. ~Wikipedia Lead's Species * Ghostfinder, touched by something "Outside" Primary Supe * Ghosts What Sets it Apart * Simon R. Greene—expect the unexpected Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative from multiple perspectives. Books in Series The Ghost Finders series: # Ghost of a Chance (August 2010) # Ghost of a Smile (August 2011) # Ghost of a Dream (August 2012) # Spirits From Beyond (August 2013) # Voices from Beyond (2014) # Forces from Beyond (2015) Companion Series—Same Universe * Nightside series * Secret Histories series Other Series by Author onsite * Secret Histories series * Nightside series World Building Setting Alternate London Places: * London's Oxford Circus Tube Station * Buckingham Palace: Carnacki Institute of London is secretly located within the walls * Haybarn Theater: team investigates a haunting at the long-abandoned theater, which is being renovated * King’s Arms: famously haunted country inn * North Sea: threat to Humanity rests on the bottom Supernatural Elements ✥ Ghosts, ghost finders, telepaths, demons, poltergeist, Phantom, threshold between worlds, Glossary: * Phantom of the Haybarn: ancient evil with the ability to alter reality itself * Flesh Undying: interdimensional entity—a monstrous being of unimaginable power 'Groups & Organizations': * The Ghost Finders: * The Carnacki Institute: World : Meet the operatives of the Carnacki Institute—JC Chance: the team leader, brave, charming, and almost unbearably arrogant; Melody Chambers: the science geek who keeps the antisupernatural equipment running; and Happy Jack Palmer: the terminally gloomy telepath. Their mission: Do Something About Ghosts. Lay them to rest, send them packing, or just kick their nasty ectoplasmic arses… ✥ There are two groups of supernaturally talented humans that are rivals for control of the power of magic. * The Carnacki Institute of London is secretly located within the walls of Buckingham Palace. Their job is to protect the Queen's country and people from the things that go bump in the night, and also to study them and gather knowledge. * The Crowley Project, wants to use magic to control the world. Their leader is Vivienne MacAbre. :"There are such things as ghosts whether you believe in them or not. Tapping on your window late at night, waiting patiently to be noticed at the foot of your bed, stubbornly refusing to lie down." (pg. 2-3) Protagonist ✥ JC Chance: An agent of the Carnacki Institute and team leader, working with Happy and Melody. Book Cover Blurbs : Meet the operatives of the Carnacki Institute - JC Chance: the team leader, brave, charming, and almost unbearably arrogant; Melody Chanbers: the science geek who keeps the antisupernatural equipment running; and Happy Jack Palmer: the terminally gloomy telepath. Their mission: Do Something About Ghosts. Lay them to rest, send them packing, or just kick their nasty ectoplasmic arses... (the first paragraph on allthe cover blurbs) ✤ BOOK ONE—Ghost of a Chance (August 2010): The Carnacki Institute exists to "Do Something" about Ghosts-and agents JC Chance, Melody Chambers, and Happy Jack Palmer will either lay them to rest, send them packing, or kick their nasty ectoplasmic arses with extreme prejudice. ~ Goodreads | The Man With the Golden Torc (Secret Histories, #1) by Simon R. Green — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO—Ghost of a Smile (August 2011): A distress call was received from the private research centre of one of the biggest drug companies in the world. The police went in - and never came out. A national security team stormed the place. No-one'e heard anything further from them either. Now it's in the hands of the Carnacki Institute's rising stars. They have the wrong equipement. They have no idea what awaits. And they have the clock ticking in the background. But they also have a secret weapon: JC's very lovely - and very dead - girlfriend. ~ Goodreads | Ghost of a Smile (Ghost Finders, #2) by Simon R. Green The Ghost Finders answer a distress call from the private research center of one of the biggest drug companies in the world, where a team of police enforcement agents have vanished. They have no idea what they're facing-except a deadline that threatens to remove the entire building from existence if they fail to get to the bottom of the mystery. ~ FF ✤ BOOK THREE—Ghost of a Dream (August 2012): The Ghost Finders are investigating a haunting at the long-abandoned Haybarn Theater, which is being renovated. But work has been thrown off-schedule by the some peculiar and unnatural activities. And after the potentially world-altering recent events of their previous assignment, the team thinks that a haunted theater (aren't they all?) will be a walk in the park. Until they encounter the Phantom of the Haybarn—an ancient evil whose ability to alter reality itself will test the skills, science, and blind luck of the Ghost Finders to the limit.~ Goodreads | Ghost of a Dream (Ghost Finders, #3) by Simon R. Green ✤ BOOK FOUR—Spirits From Beyond (August 2013): Their latest assignment takes JC and the team to a small country village, site of a famously haunted inn. At first, JC thinks that the spirits in the King’s Arms are more the stuff of urban legend than anything that needs the Ghost Finders’ expertise. Then one story rings true: the tale of a traveler trapped by an unusual thunderstorm who retired to her room for the night—and vanished. :Trapped by an unusual thunderstorm—like the one that begins raging outside shortly after they arrive… As the team investigates, they are forced, one by one, to face some hard truths about themselves, their relationships, and the haunting itself—truths that may push Happy Jack over the edge into the madness that he has always feared. ~ Goodreads | Spirits From Beyond (Ghost Finders, #4) by Simon R. Green ✤ BOOK FIVE—Voices from Beyond (2014): In a quiet London suburb, four university students participating in an experiment inside a reputed haunted house hold a séance that goes terribly wrong. What—or who—ever they summoned has taken their minds away, leaving them empty shells. : Enter the Ghost Finders, ready to confront an enraged poltergeist for the students’ very souls. All in a day’s work—except the team doesn’t know that in another part of the city, a different entity has also breached the threshold between worlds. And this time what is at stake is not four lives—but the very existence of all humanity. ~ Goodreads | Voices from Beyond (Ghost Finders, #5) by Simon R. Green ✤ BOOK SIX—Forces from Beyond (2015): A threat to Humanity rests on the bottom of the North Sea: the interdimensional entity known as the Flesh Undying. It is a monstrous being of unimaginable power, way out of the Ghost Finders' league, so the team has no choice but to accept an alliance with their evil counterpart, Project Crowley. Only the creature has already turned its eye upon the Ghost Finders - and dispatched an assassin with a deadly vendetta against them... ~ FF Category:Series